New Detective in Town
by J . U . T . H . L
Summary: In a world where crimes are demanding to be solved, loveable Heiji doesn't exist, but a new mysterious detective girl does, and she just happens to appear on the scene out of no where, only to steal Conan's cases right out of his hands! What now Conan?
1. Chapter 1

**_Epilogue_**

"And…the murderer is you!" Conan shouted into his infamous red voice-changing bow-tie as he lifted up sleeping Kogoro's arm to point at the perpetrator of the current crime he was yet again dictating. Conan Edogawa, seemingly aged seven, was again 'playing detective' yet again, or as he liked to call it, solving a mystery, which he was good at since he actually was a genius seventeen year old high school detective prodigy inside.

All five people in the room, excluding the police, gasped as they turned around to see who 'Kogoro' pointed at.

"No! It can't be me! You know I have an alibi!" the twenty year old man Kogoro pointed at cried, alarmed at the accusation as the police men proceeded to cuff him, but were stopped by 'Kogoro'.

"Look, I have no time for games. It was definitely you! You killed Reina, the celebrity, who found out you had been using her for money and also discovered your cheating and lies. Face it, you got addicted to the money and you needed it, because of your debts and your other woman, who's very greedy and craved more expensive gifts from you, isn't that right?" Conan, acting as Kogoro said heartlessly as he referred to the woman standing beside him.

"Hey, you! How dare you say that to me? Just because you're a famous detective, it doesn't give you the right to say that, you good for nothing!" the woman shouted angrily and looked as though she was about to lash out at Kogoro before the man put his arm on her shoulder to stop her from doing anything rash.

"Naruchi, please stop…! Yes…it…it was me. I only did it…because…because…I love my Naru-Chan! I…wasn't addicted to the money. I used Reina because I needed the money to buy presents that would make her love me…! But that…that evil witch even dared to threaten her when she found out and even sent Naruchi those threat letters…! I was so angry! I…I didn't even know what I was doing…!" the man explained as he began to break down in the arms of the woman known as Naruchi, who had begun crying herself.

"Well, well! Good work, as usual, Mouri! Looks like we've got all we need, including the motive, evidence and weapon. Take him away boys!" commanded an older and rather chubby inspector who was in charge of the investigation, and the officers obeyed. Conan used this chance to ditch the sleeping Mouri and sneak out of his hiding spot, only to be caught and scolded by an older girl in high school.

All of a sudden, there was clapping, and everyone heard someone chirp in a mysterious dark voice, "Bravo! Bravo! Looks like the ever famous Mouri-San has lived up to his standards and was able to handle yet another case as easily as it had appeared!"

Everyone turned around to see who spoke, their eyes widening at the sight of a young baffling, cute and stylish girl who had randomly walked in with no notice to the crime scene. Their surprise caused them to stop and stare at her for a moment, making her blush after she realized that they were, and remembered that she never fully introduced herself.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to burst in on purpose!" the girl replied, embarrassed as she laughed nervously at herself. She pulled out a small card from her designer purse and handed it to Richard's client, Naruchi.

"Hey! Who are you to just waltz your way in here? And why wasn't anyone watching the entrance to the crime scene?" the chubby inspector shouted at he walked up to the mysterious girl, but froze when Naruchi cried, "Ah! Yes! I remember you! You're that other famous high school girl detective prodigy I hired! Tsumari Keichiru-Chan!"

'_Eh? __Wait…I've heard of her! Isn't she from the West somewhere, seeing as she's got an Osaka accent?'_ Conan though as he looked curiously at the girl known as Tsumari Keichiru but didn't notice anything suspicious.

"Ha ha, yes that's me!" She said innocently enough. He noticed that she slit her eyes a little as she turned them slightly towards him. He glared back, and was surprised when she gave him a small quirky grin and a look of regret and sympathy, twisting Conan's face into a look of shock and horror.

'_She knows something! Who the heck is this girl?' _


	2. Important Notice: Please Read

Important Notice from the Author

Hi there everyone. This is J.U.T.H.L here.

_**I hope you will read this notice because it's very very important!**_

I wanted to make a public apology for the delay of 'New Detective in Town' and 'FMA: The Return' and for not updating you with my status so you know what I'm currently up too. I would like to announce that I'm finally back after about a period of a year or so. I'm currently extremely motivated after having read a ton of other fan-fictions so I'm going to write as much as can in the so little time I've got. I really need better time management skills! I promise to try my best fro now on!

**THIS MESSAGE MAY GET REMOVED WITHIN A COUPLE OF MONTHS OR SO. **

I hope you'll all understand that I've been EXTREMELY busy lately, with school, homework and friends and such, and having to deal with all this is a pain but it's something everyone must suffer through and that is the reason for this EXTREME delay.

I'm doing my best to fit in time to do everything but my to-do list keeps getting bigger. I think I slack off and procrastinate too much and that affects things. Oops. I think I'd better start re-prioritizing and re-organizing my life, which is why I have a whole bunch of calendars pinned up in my room!

__

**BELOW ARE LITTLE ANNOUCMENTS FOR INDIVIDUAL SERIES**

* * *

Full Metal Alchemist: The Return

First things first, Chapter 7 is partly done. It's currently going through an editing phase and _**WILL BE RELEASED THIS UPCOMING WEEKEND**_! I know right? Finally!

You readers must be thinking: "OH MY F**KING GOD! SHE'S FINALLY DONE THAT ONLY TOOK, LIKE, WHAT? A YEAR?"

Again, I apologize but this brings me to my next point and it's quite important!

**I am planning on re-doing parts of certain chapters because I feel like I've really messed up on them and could make them better. Really. I'm not re-doing the WHOLE story. Just enough of it to make it BETTER. I will announce what chapters have been fixed before re-releasing them and hope you will read it. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you'll stick and bear with me! **

* * *

New Detective in Town

Sadly, I have NOT finished the chapter. It's barely done, but at least I started. Months ago. Sorry about that.

There was a review from the user _**cheerysmile**_ asking for a romance between my OC [Keichiru Tsumari~ Last & First Name] and Conan. My reply would have been a "no" since I intended for this to be a RanShin [Get it? Get it? RanXShinichi? Get it? Aw, nevermind! You don't do you?] Story but I may add tidbits because this gives me ideas for my story that will probably help me form my plot. Thank you for your kind reviews and I'm glad you like the prologue but it may be a while before I upload actual chapters. After all, multi-tasking's really hard!


End file.
